


On the Ice

by Leticheecopae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Ice Skating AU, M/M, Rated Explicit for later chapters, chance rating will go to explicit, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I saw him skate I knew I needed to meet him. But first I needed to learn how to skate, and as annoying as Eren is, he was the only one who could teach me. Needless to say, things didn't always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of of this picture---> http://kimiooon.tumblr.com/post/76764321389
> 
> These chapters will be a bit shorter than I usually do, done in kind of almost a diary like entry thing. Never written in first person before like this, so I hope you all enjoy! Also, sorry for any mistakes if I miss them.

If it wasn’t for the fact that I owed Mikasa a few hundred favors I would have told Eren to stuff it, and that he could walk home from hockey practice; lug his fifty pounds of whatever bullshit he wore with him. Be I did owe her, and it was the only reason why I found myself watching a bunch of high schoolers beating the shit out of each other with sticks on the ice. Well, at least now I kind of know what ‘slashing’ and ‘high sticking’ are thanks to some kid named Ymir. I also have to admit that Eren is a decent goalie. At least in the net he was supposed to get pummeled, and they would cheer when he took a puck to the face.

“Alright. Practice is done for the day,” Coach Erwin had called, and I thought, ‘Thank God, I can go home now’. Well, not quite. Apparently Eren had to go change or somthing first with everyone else, so I was stuck in the seats around the rink, waiting, and when everyone else started coming out, do you want to know what I heard?.

“Jaeger, Braun. Levi wants to talk to you both about the state of your lockers before you leave,” their coach had called. I was just sitting there going, ‘Are you fucking kidding me? I have a life too, and it does not revolve around some brat who can’t swing a stick without getting a penalty called on him’.

It didn’t change that I had to wait, o I sat my ass back down, crossed my arms, and started to watch some of the people out on the ice. Mostly it was little kids with their parents pulling them around, a few teenagers like me, and then I saw him. He wasn’t really doing much at first, just skating around the ice like everyone else, but there was something to it. The guy was fluid, precise, and then he started to go fast. He was moving around people like it was nothing, hips swerving, hands going out for balance, but it looked like he was moving with absolutely no effort. He was gliding over that ice, soaring. He went up on one leg and acted like it was nothing to have his chest and leg almost parallel to the ice, arms out, and head held high. The smile on his face was so serene, like he was the happiest guy in the world. That smile just got bigger as he got closer to me, the moves getting a little bolder each time as he moved down the rink. 

I couldn’t take my eyes off him, his hair moving in the wind he created with his speed. Just as he came by my seat, he suddenly went into a tight spin before zipping away on one leg. At that time, the only thought in my mind was, ‘holy shit’.

The words, ‘He’s so fucking hot’ managed to slip from my mouth, though thankfully he was already halfway down the rink, and no one was sitting near me. I suddenly had an intense need to know his name, and also where the hell I could rent skates.


	2. Chapter 2

Never ask Eren for a favor. Seriously, the guy’s a dick. All I had asked when he came out of the changing rooms was if he could teach me to skate.

“Hell no, it would be like putting skates on a horse.”

If it hadn’t been for the fact that there were people around I would have punched him. More specifically, the guy I had been watching had come off the ice and was passing by. I want to give him a reason to think I was some deranged ass hole. That was the last thing I needed.

“Come on,” I had tried again as we headed for the exit. “It actually looks decently enjoyable. I just want to try it.”

“Says the guy that only a few hours ago was telling me hockey is an idiots sport,” Eren snorted.

“It is,” I shot back, because damn it all if Eren didn’t make me want to beat him with one of the sticks that were half hazardly poking out of his bag. “What I want to learn is the skating part.”

“Yeah, no,” he said as we had finally gotten to the car. “Me trying to teach you to skate is probably the worst fucking idea I have ever heard.” As he had reached for the car door I had thought about dropping it, telling him to forget it, but then I saw that guy again. Even in the warmth of spring his cheeks were red from the inside cold, his forehead just a little shiney as he exited the place. 

I grabbed the door, slammed it shut, and looked Eren right in the face. He had looked like he was going to say something before I cut him off. “Look. You teach me the basics after your hockey practices and I will give you a ride home every damn time.”

Eren had looked at me in confusion. I don’t think I’ve ever really made a deal with him before. Yeah we share a few of the same friends, but the two of us friendly? Not really. He had started at me a bit before nodding.

“Yeah, okay. When you put it that way I think we can work something out.” He yanked the door open and sent me stumbling a bit, the prick. “I know Mikasa can do it, but I kinda feel guilty always asking her for rides. She’s got enough shit on her plate without having to look after me.”

“I’ll agree with you on that.” Mikasa had not only been working as senior class president, but Mina had roped her into helping plan out the upcoming prom, and there were rumors she was going to be nominated for prom queen. Not to say I didn’t agree with that, but add prom queen on top of the rest of the crap she was doing for the school and the girl wasn’t even going to have time to sleep. She did it all though, in that odd stoic way of hers. 

Eren threw the last of his crap in the car and shut the door. I winced a bit. I hated how badly he treated other peoples stuff sometimes, especially my car. I had just had the thing waxed a few days ago.

“So, we have a deal?” I asked him as he walked around to the passengers side.

“Yeah, sure,” he said as he got in. I did my best not to let him see the little fist pump I made above the car. “You know people can see you,” he called, which made no sense. He couldn’t see me.

“Huh?”

“That guy’s laughing at you,” he had said. My eyes scanned the parking lot for whomever he was talking about. They landed on the ice skater from before, and while he wasn’t laughing, he was definitely smiling. He gave a little wave as he got into his car, and I dumbly waved back.

“Hey, come on. I still have to get my homework done,” Eren called as I stood dumb struck as the car pulled away. Eren proceeded to stare at me as I got in the drivers seat. “Dude, the hell’s wrong? Your face is all red.”

“Shut up Eren,” I had muttered before pulling out of my space and speeding off towards his house. I’d like to say that was the only time Eren got to see me blush during my attempts at learning to skate, but that would be a fucking lie, and as much as I want to cut the embarrassing shit, I don’t want to leave anything out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update this more often. It should not be this hard to write chapters this short.

I learned really fast that Eren is a fucking horrible teacher. His idea of teaching me to skate was to shove me into a pair of skates and stick me on the ice. 

“It’s all about footwork,” he had told me as I laced them up. “Something you should be good at since you do fencing and all that weird sword crap.”

“It’s called a foil.”

He didn’t care.

I can tell you this though, ice skating is not footwork; it’s ankle work, and I had not been prepared for that. I was not told that I needed to wrap my ankles as if they were made of glass. I ended up flat on my ass in seconds clutching my ankle as I slowly slid around the outside of the rink trying not to cuss in front of a mother and daughter. It looked like she was about five, learning to skate, and she had a hell of a better handle on it than I did.

“Seriously?” Eren asked as he skated up to me and did some sort of weird foot shift thing that had ice spraying in my face. I would later learn it is literally called a ‘hockey stop’. At that time I just wanted to grab him by the ankle and pull, but there were too many witnesses, and I wasn’t about to stoop to physical violence in public.

“I told you, I’ve never been on roller skates, let alone ice skates,” I had hissed through the pain of my ankle throbbing in the not tight enough confines of my ice skate. Apparently watching a woman wrap almost a good foot of leftover laces around her ankle hadn’t been some weird ice fashion. All I had done was make some sort of floppy bow knot.

“No shit,” Eren had replied with a snort before grabbing me by the hand, trying to haul me up. That didn’t work, because my glass ankles were still not being supported. I ended up being half carried off the ice where Eren proceeded to redo my skates himself. It was awkward to say the least, and I spent a good five minutes staring at the ceiling clenching my fists while Eren figured out my knots and then proceeded to make me lose all feeling in my toes.

“There, that should do it.” He had stood up and I followed. The skates definitely felt less wobbly, but they were still odd. With the glass feeling gone I was able to actually stand up right on the ice that second time, though I had to keep my arms out at an odd angle. I felt like a drunk flamingo. 

“Alright, so all you have to do is push your feet out one at a time,” Eren had started as I slowly moved over the ice with my flamingo arms. “Like this.” He pushed to the side with his right leg, pulled it in, stepped in, and then did the same with the left. I watched him do a full circle around the entire rink. “Now you try,” he had said as he did the same odd plow stop, and I couldn’t help but glower.

“Yeah, okay,” I had grumbled back and tried to replicate what he had done. It was wobbly, and horrible, but I managed not to go down on my ass. I almost did, but I didn’t as long as I held onto the side of the rink.

“There you go, just keep doing that,” Eren had told me. After a few moments I got a little more comfortable, pushed off harder, and moved faster. I want to say I stopped wobbling, but I didn’t. Instead I was flapping like a drunken goose. I stared at my feet most of the time, not looking up. I was almost all the way around when it happened. 

“Watch out!”

If Eren had yelled maybe a few seconds earlier I may have kept from hitting the guy. I might have swerved around him, grabbed the wall, something. Instead I hit him head long, wrapped my arms around his waist as my feet went out from under me, and held on for dear life. We spun, his hands holding tight to my arms as his feet did a dance to keep him up, and when we finally stopped spinning, he spoke.

“Are you okay?”

When I looked up all I saw were brown eyes and freckles, and I swear my heart stopped. “Y-yes,” was about all I could spit out because I wanted to die. It was the skater from before, the one who had moved like a swan and not a drunk flamingo. This was the guy I had made me want to skate so I could meet him. Well, it was definitely a meeting.

“Good, I was afraid I might have gotten you with one of my skates,” he had said and helped me to my wobbling feet, and my knees felt like they had turned to glass as well as my ankles. He held my shoulders tight to keep me steady as soon as we stood.

“I-I’m fine, I promi-” I ended up letting out a hiss. We both looked down at the same time and saw the knee of my jeans turning red.

“O-oh god. I’m so sorry, here, let’s get you to the first aid station,” he had said and started to lead me off the ice.

“N-No, it’s okay, I-I’m,” but he was pulling me, and I was following. I gave up and just gripped his hand tight. Even just the way he pulled me was poetic, and I was doing my damndest to not stare at his ass. Then, as I was pulled towards the edge of the ring, I saw Eren. He was gripping the side of the rink and laughing, hand over his mouth, and eyes locked on me. If I hadn’t been holding onto the swan skater’s hand with a death grip I would have punched him in the face as we past by. Instead, I knocked into his skate, and tried not to smile too much as he struggled to stay up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the story I thought I would end up working on when I had time, but it's the one that decided it wanted to be worked on. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And a big thank you to Vollerei who has started helping me out as my lovely Beta. Hopefully we caught everything.

Walking in skates was almost impossible with a screwed up leg, but the skater wasn’t letting me go. In fact, he ended wrapping his arm tight around my waist while grabbing one of my arms and putting it over his shoulder. It helped stabilize me, but it was a bit awkward. He was just a touch taller than me, and the angle made my shoulder pull in an odd way.

“The nurse’s office is this way,” he said, and he was still smiling. No one should smile like that! I couldn’t even reply I was so flustered by that smile. How do you respond to something that is so intense and bright it makes a sunbeam look dull? I still don’t know, but right then I wasn’t even sure I could move I was so taken aback. He was smiling at me, walking me down a hallway, and then he started talking, and I just about fell on the floor my brain was having such a hard time trying to keep up with him.

“Again, I’m sorry about your leg,” he said as he helped me hobble along. “I wasn’t paying enough attention. I really need to stop skating backwards during free skate.”

I wanted to tell him it was okay, that it could happen to anyone, or that it was my fault. “You were skating backwards?” my mouth provided before my brain could say any of those things. Of course he was skating backwards, I knew he could skate backwards. It was one of the things he had been doing when I wanted to meet him! And yet there I was, acting surprised by this, and it made him smile again. It was a big smile with the barest of a blush. I stumbled. I couldn’t help it. My left knee was throbbing, I could feel blood trickling down my leg and into my skate, and I was being held up by the guy who had made me even think to put the stupid ankle breaking shoes on in the first place. 

“Yeah, it’s not the safest thing to do outside of practice,” he replied as we got close to a door with a giant red cross above it. “But sometimes, I just kind of forget there are other people on the ice, dumb as that sounds.” 

I just started at him for a moment, letting him lead my legs and body, while his hand gripped my side tight. “I do the same thing when I’m fencing,” I blurted out, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“You work construction?” he asked, and I couldn’t respond. My brain was having a hard enough time processing the hand on my side. He continued. “I would have never guessed. You must use a lot of sun screen.” 

“No-I-” but we had reached the door and he was letting us in.

The nurses station was a really simple room. A few padded bench-like cots, glass faced cabinets showing different items for treating wounds, a desk with a computer, and a young woman sitting on one of the benches reading a book. She looked up when we entered, and jumped up quickly.

“Hello, how can I-” she cut off when she saw my knee. “O-oh my. Please, sit down.” She came over and grabbed my free arm, attempting to help my savior sit me down. Still, he did most of the work. She was a good foot shorter than me if not more. “What happened?” she asked, and I managed to see the name ‘Krista’ printed on her pin.

“We collided on the ice, and I got him with my skate,” he said before I could respond. “It was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention.” He looked at me, and I nodded numbly as Krista went about looking at my leg.

“I see,” Krista replied absently. “Were you skating backwards again?” She looked up at him, and watching him blush made me want to touch his cheeks. The darker they got, the more defined his freckles became, and there were quite a few. They dusted over his nose and cheeks, and they were ridiculously cute in that moment, outlined in pink as he looked down at the ground and rubbed at his neck. 

“Of course,” she replied with a sigh, though her tone sounded a little amused. Standing, Krista dusted off her knees. “I can’t see the cut with,” she paused. “What’s your name?”

“Jean, Jean Kirstein,” I replied quickly, happy I could finally answer something. 

She nodded and walked over to one of the cabinets. “I’m Krista,” she replied. “And Jean, you have a nasty cut,” she told me as she pulled some things out of the cabinet. She handed me a thing of gauze and put down a blanket. “But I can’t do anything with it until you take your pants off.” Then she turned to the skater. “Would you mind helping your friend? I’ll wait outside until you’re done. As soon as you can see the cut, put that gauze on it, and then call me in when you have the blanket on.” Then she left. Krista didn’t even wait for a response; she just walked out. 

I didn’t want to look away from the door after it closed. I couldn’t look at the guy standing in the middle of the room, not after what she had said. He was supposed to help me get my pants off? Part of my brain was panicking, another was telling me to be cool, and my cock was doing its damndest to make everything else even more awkward. I decided to listen to the part of my brain at least trying to keep me from making a fool of myself, and I leaned forward to start taking off my skates. I thought that if I could show him I could do it myself, he would be able to leave, and it wouldn’t be so awkward.

The cut in my knee said otherwise.

“Shit,” I hissed and jerked back up, because my knee did not like that. Well, to be more precise, it was the the place just above my knee.

“Here,” he said, and quickly kneeled down to help me. His fingers were quick as they began to take the laces off of my skates. My hands gripped tight to the bench. His face was tinted red. For a few moments, the only sound was of him tugging at the laces, and slowly returning circulation to my ankle.

“I’m Marco,” he said out of the blue. “Marco Bodt.” He pulled one skate off, and then moved to the other.

“Jean,” I replied “Jean...well I already said that, didn’t I.” God it was so embarrassing, my face was turning red, and my foot was tingling with the telltale signs of having fallen asleep.

“Yep,” Marco replied as he tried to remove the ice skate without moving my leg. 

“So,” I started, trying to ignore the pain. “Do you run people over often?”

Marco let out a little laugh, and it rang through the small room. It was a slightly embarrassed laugh, I could tell that much, but there was some humor in it. “Not as often as she makes it sound,” he replied. “One or two other times, though no one got hurt like this. Just a bruise or two.”

“So I’m just lucky?” I asked, and tried to make it teasing. I let out a slight hiss as he pulled the skate off and made my knee bend just a little. 

He looked at me apologetically as he set my foot down. “You have an odd idea of luck.” 

With the skates off, Marco sat back on his heels, and smiled up at me. His eyes couldn’t quite reach mine as he sat down almost between my legs, hands on his thighs. “W-would you unbutton your pants for me?”

I don’t know which one of us turned redder, but my dick sure as hell wasn’t bashful.

“S-sure,” I responded, and my hands flew to my crotch. I got the button undone and my pants unzipped quickly, and then stood a little. It hurt somewhat, and Marco had to move back a bit to keep from having my crotch right in his face, but I wasn’t about to have him do all the work. I shoved my pants down to my thighs, and grabbing the blanket as quickly as I could, wrapping it around my waist before I sat. My face burned, and for the first time, I wondered why I didn’t just wear boxers like most of the guys I knew. The briefs just seemed way to tight in that moment. From how red Marco was, he had either noticed that part of me was happy that he was helping me with my pants, or he was just mortified that he had to help some strange guy undress.

“H-how do you like construction?” he asked as he grabbed my pants and began to work them down. I gritted my teeth because it fucking hurt as he moved the denim down near my cut. It had swollen some, and it was hard to get them over the area.

“Wrong kind of fencing,” I managed to bite out, and thank god the pain was killing what little of a boner I had.

“Huh?” he asked, and stopped to look up at me in confusion. My hands darted out to grab at the fabric, because he had left it just over the cut and the pressure was excruciating. I pushed both the fabric and his hands down, and let out a little yelp of pain as I stayed bent over.

“S-sorry,” Marco stammered. 

When I looked up to say it was alright, his face was much closer than I had expected. His freckles were dark against the ruddy glow of his cheeks, his dark eyes were wide, and I could see the color creeping up his ears. There was a heartbeat of nothing as we stared at each other, and then I quickly jerked back.

“I-it’s okay,” I replied as I gripped at the blanket around my waist. I sat quietly as I tried not to look up at him, and instead started at the cut. It was red and angry looking, but it didn’t look too deep, even though it was still oozing a little blood. That was going to make practice wonderful seeing as my left leg was my leading leg. My coach was going to be pissed.

I grabbed the gauze off the cot and pushed it to my leg, and that hurt, but at least it gave me a reason to close my eyes. I didn’t open them until Marco went back to pulling my pants down the rest of my legs, careful about lifting my leg while removing the fabric.

“What exactly is fencing then?” Marco asked, and I was thankful to him for trying to change the topic.

“It’s like sword fighting, only you use a foil,” I replied and made a little jabbing motion. I could talk about fencing, that was easy, and the topic actually made me relax a little. “It’s where two people try to stab the other while wearing white suits and mesh masks. You’ve probably seen it during the olympics,” I explained in the easiest way I could think of.

“Oh, yeah I know what that is,” Marco replied. “I watched some of it during the last one. It was on the big screen in here while I was practicing. I thought it was really cool how they were able to move their feet like that, and read each other.” He set my bloody pants aside.

“I think it’s really cool how you can skate,” I blurted out before I could think.

Marco jerked a little, and looked up at me, confusion on his face. “When have you watched me skate?” he asked, and my mouth went dry. His face was red again, his hands were clenched tight above his thighs, and suddenly his eyes seemed to go wider. “Wait, yo-”

“Are you decent in there?” Krista called through the door, and I didn’t know if I should thank or curse her for interrupting Marco. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking at all with that strange look on his face.

“He’s all yours,” Marco called back quickly and stood. “I-I should probably go,” he added as Krista came in. “I’ll see you later, Jean.” 

“Bye,” was all I could manage as he quickly walked past Krista. She watched him go before looking at me.

“Let me guess, he had to get back to practice?” she asked.

All I could do was shrug in response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day, I hope you enjoy! Again, thank you to Vollerei for helping me with this. :)

“I can’t believe I’m wearing your shorts,” I grumbled as I hobbled my way around the side of the car and braced myself with my hand against the car door.

“Just be happy they’re clean,” he responded as he got in and I followed suit. Krista had cleaned out my wound, butterflied the cut together, and sent me on my way. I would need stitches, she had said, but that I would be fine to get to the hospital on my own as long as I had a ride. She wanted to save me the ambulance fees. 

“I would have rather kept the blanket if they weren’t,” I grumbled back as Eren drove. I hated letting him drive, but with my leg cut open I didn’t want to risk ruining Krista’s work. Bleeding all over the upholstery hadn’t been a nice thought either.

“To be honest, I wouldn’t have blamed you,” Eren replied as he merged onto the highway. We sat in silence for a bit.

“You know, I wouldn’t have laughed so hard if I had known you were actually hurt,” he told me out of the blue. “I know how bad it hurts to get sliced with a skate. I’ve had it happen plenty of times after practice. Nothing that deep though.” He nodded towards my knee.

I was a bit taken aback by the almost apologetic comment, but instead I just snorted. “You would have still laughed.”

He gave me a little glower. “You know you sound like a horse when you do that.” 

If he hadn’t been driving I would have cuffed him upside the head, but my life and car were more important than meaningless redemption. Instead, I just turned away, and looked out the window.

“What happened to that guy?” Eren asked as he shifted lanes. 

I shrug. “No idea, he took off after helping me with-” I paused as I felt my face heat.

“With what?” Eren asked. Thank God he couldn’t turn his head, or he would have seen me radiating light my face felt so hot. 

“My skates,” I told him. “I couldn’t get them off on my own.”

“Really,” Eren said as we got near the exit. “Because from what he told me, it sounded more like he got nice and friendly with you. I know you prefer guys taking off your pants, but I didn’t know how fast you worked.”

My head whipped around to look at him, and I almost forgot that he needed his skull to drive. He had the smuggest fucking grin on his face as he easily pulled off the highway. The fact that he had been driving so well made me even angrier. “You tell anyone about that, and I will tell Mikasa about the Bailey’s incident.” 

It was Eren’s turn to look at me, though briefly. “You wouldn’t.”

“As long as you don’t talk, neither will I.” I watched him steadily as he took the turn a little too fast towards the hospital.

“Fine,” he finally replied. “But I still get to tease you about it, or no more lessons when that things healed.”

I gritted my teeth. That little prick. “Fine,” I bit back, and settled back against the car seat. He pulled up into a parking space and parked. 

“Come on,” he grumbled as he got out of the car. Eren came over to my side, and allowed me to use him as a crutch. Not too hard seeing as he was a few inches shorter, but it was needed. My leg was throbbing still, though with the numbing cream, and the painkillers Krista had given me, it wasn’t unbearable.

I didn’t take us long to get me checked into Urgent Care, and soon they had me sitting in the waiting room. Eren had his backpack out with homework on his lap. They had told him that it might take a while for them to get me all fixed up, and amazingly he had agreed to wait. He had even brought me my bag, though I couldn’t concentrate. All I could think about was the weird look that Marco had given me when he had rushed off. What had that been about? Had I said something wrong? Did he think I was a stalker? Oh god, did he get stalkers? I wouldn’t have doubted it, he was a great skater, cute to boot, and really nice, so it was possible.

“Jean Kirstein,” the nurse calls into the room, and I jerked my head up from the book I had been staring at. 

“Here,” I called and quickly got up with the help of a crutch they had provided me. 

“Follow me please,” the nurse said. 

“Hey, Jean,” Eren called before I left. I turned to look at him. “I have to know, boxers or briefs?” I wanted to chuck my crutch at him. Instead I went with the nurse, and tried not to pay attention to her blush, or Eren’s laughter.

It became quickly apparent that the receptionist hadn’t been lying about it taking time. First the nurse had removed everything Krista had done, recleaned it, prepared it, and then left me with an open cut for what seemed like forever while I waited for the doctor. It had burned, but that had stopped when the doctor had come in with a suture kit and a very large needle.

“This is to numb you leg,” Dr. Hange had told me as they had gone about getting me ready. Hange had hummed the entire time that they shot me full of some numbing agent, sutured me up, and then pumped me full of painkillers. By the time they got me back to Eren I had to be carted in a wheel chair.

“Well you look like you’re having fun,” he said with a grin. The nurse gave me over to him along with some papers.

“Please make sure his parents get this,” she said before leaving to get the next patient.

“How many drugs they have you on?” Eren asked as he pushed me towards the doors.

The best I could do was shrug.

“You going to share?”

I shook my head.

“Are you still a dick?” 

I flipped him off. Eren laughed.

“Yep. Still a dick.”

I don’t remember much after that, the drugs having taken effect, but I do remember waking up. My leg was throbbing, my mouth was dry, it was the middle of the night, and my bladder was full. Grabbing a crutch propped against my bed, I slowly made my way to the bathroom where I found I was still wearing Eren’s workout shorts. I did my buisness, washed my hands, opened the door, and almost fell.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” my mother cooed as she helped me regain my balance. “I heard you were up and thought you would want some more pain meds.”

From the way that I had stepped on my leg, and how it was throbbing, yes I very much wanted pain meds. “That would be great,” was all I said to my mom. 

“Come on then.” She gently lead me back to my room, even though I had the crutch, and helped me into bed. “Eren told me all about your little collision,” she said as she got me tucked in like a five year old. “I’m sorry that your first time ice skating wasn’t fun, dear.” She pushed my hair back a bit, before reaching over to my side table and grabbing a bottle of pills and a water bottle. “Take one of these, and-” she paused to reach over into what looked like a little cooler. “This.” She pulled out a vanilla pudding and smiled as she handed it to me. “You need to take those with food.” 

“Thanks mom,” I said as I relaxed a little on the bed as I took the pudding. Even though everything hurt, it still felt nice to get pampered a little. “You didn’t have to get me these.”

“Of course I did, sweetheart, I couldn’t let you be completely uncomfortable.” She leaned in and kissed my forehead. “Now, take your pills, and get some rest. I’ll call you out of school tomorrow. I don’t want you on that leg until you need to be.”

“Thanks mom, you don’t need to do-”

“Uh-uh,” she interrupted. “You need to rest. Otherwise, you won’t heal for your tournament next month.” 

I paused as I pulled off the top to my pudding. Shit, I had forgotten about that. 

“Besides, we’ll need to get all of the hospital bills squared away tomorrow,” she continued. “You’re so lucky Marco is such a nice young man.”

I choked on my first bite. “W-what.”

“He called while you were at the hospital,” she replied. “Said he wanted to pay for your medical bills. Isn’t that nice?”

“H-how?” I asked, and she used the ESP that only mothers have to answer me.

“Eren gave him our number so he could check on you. Now go to bed, just because you won’t be in school, doesn’t mean I’m not waking you up early.” She closed the door, and left me in the glow of my side table lamp.

If not for the pain pill and pudding in my stomach, I wouldn’t have slept that night, not with how much my brain was buzzing. Instead, I dreamt of swans and flamingos. They were swimming in a pool of Bailey’s.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Vollerei for their help editing! A certain line in this was inspired by Kathleen Madigan, who is a very funny comedian. You will have to listen to her to find out what.

The pain pills were amazing, but also kind of sucked. They were amazing in the fact that I could feel pretty much nothing when I was on them, but it sucked because I was constantly in a fog of, well, pain meds. Mom thought it was adorable, because I needed help moving around at first. I got better the longer I was on them, but right after taking one of those pills, I was gone.

“He said he would meet us in the third booth,” Mom said as I attempted to not tilt sideways. She had gotten an estimate of what the meds and the Urgent Care bill were. It wasn’t horrible, seeing as the insurance broker she worked for had some awesome health benefits, but she did have to be gone a lot. I was amazed she had taken the next few days off to take care of me, but whatever, she needed a mini vacation.

Mom held the bill in one hand while she kept a hand on my other shoulder, which I was thankful for. Without it, I would have gone flop on the floor. Of course, I hadn’t realized what time we were meeting Marco, so when she had offered me the pill after a mid morning snack, I had taken it. 

I didn’t realize we were having lunch with Marco.

“Oh is that him?” Mom asked me while I was trying to keep my body upright.

“Huh?” I turned my attention and found that yes, who she was looking at was indeed Marco. He was smiling, standing, and waving timidly from the booth in jeans and a nice button up shirt thing with the sleeves up. I didn’t realize I was blushing until my mother let out a titter. Not a laugh, not a chuckle, a titter. I’m not going to lie, it was pretty awesome that she was okay with me being interested in whoever, not so awesome when she saw attraction everywhere. Okay, so there was attraction with Marco, but still, did she have to?

“Hello, Mrs. Kirstein,” Marco said as he stood and shook my mothers hand. She pulled him into a hug. I almost fell over, and I’m still not sure if it was from being drugged, or embarrassment. 

“Hello, Marco,” she replied as she pulled back. “I’m sure you know my son.”

“Mom,” I couldn’t help it. I had no real filter, my head was swimming, and all I wanted to do was sit down. She didn’t pay attention, instead she tried to nudge me forwards. 

I fell.

“Jean!” she had called as the world tilted, and I saw the floor coming for me.

It was quickly replaced with arms. “Got ya,” Marco said above me, and I couldn’t even look up, just kind of stared at the floor, and blinked at it dumbly.

“Goodness that was close,” I heard Mom tell him.

“Maybe we should sit down?” he said as he lifted me up until I could see his face. He was smiling softly, and I was pretty sure I was slowly morphing into a beet. Why couldn’t we have waited an hour for the stuff to not make me so...loopy. 

“That sounds like a very good idea,” my mother told him, and the two of them slid me into the booth, and then my mom slid in next to me. Thank god, I had almost expected her to have him sit next to me with some bullshit excuse of me being too heavy if I fell on her.

The waitress came seconds later, chattering happily as she took our drink orders. Her voice was so high, all I could hear was a corgi barking. Mom had to prompt me to get a drink, to which I got orange juice. I needed sweet, but the last thing I needed to do was have caffeine. As soon as the waitress left, Mom started talking.

“So, Marco, you said you wanted to help with our out-of-pocket costs,” Mom said as Marco slid into the booth. His eyes flickered to me before focussing on my mom.

“Yes, it was my fault he got hurt, and I want to make sure that I don’t cause you any other issues. I don’t know what insurance you have, if any, and the last thing I want is to not only cut open his leg, but also cut open your bank account.” Marco paused a moment. “Wait, did that make sense?”

Mom laughed, and I was a bit stunned at just how cute Marco’s confused face was. Good god, could this guy make a face that wasn’t somewhat ridiculously attractive? When it melted into a smile, I decided probably not.

“Oh, no worries about that, we’re mostly covered,” my mother responded. “The only payments we have are a couple of co-pays, part of his meds, and some of the ER fees.” She held out the bill.

“Oh,” Marco replied and reached for it. When he took it from my mom, I saw him almost breathe a sigh of relief. “That’s not nearly as bad as I thought it might be,” he said and looked up. “A-also, I’d like to get your lunch today.” I could have counted his freckles they were so dark against his blush.

Mom sat back and smiled. “That’s very nice of you. May I ask what you do for a living that is letting you dote on my son?” 

Marco’s face went an even darker red as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Oh, uh, I work on campus in the radio station,” he replied. “And some of the competitions I do have money prizes, so I have a little saved up.”

That seemed to perk mom up a bit, and I wasn’t sure I liked that. “Oh, a college student then?” 

Why was mom asking all these questions? I mean, yeah I wanted to know as well, but couldn’t I be the one to ask them? From how my tongue felt like jelly in my mouth, probably not.

“A sophomore,” Marco confirmed. “I’m going for a communications degree.” 

“Oh, well maybe you could help Jean. Communication arts isn’t his best subject.”

“Mooooom.” I couldn’t help the whine. I didn’t have to see her face to know she had winked. God damn it, she was doing the thing. The weird parent thing that, the second they find someone you may possibly like, and they hear something about them that they like, they attempt to play matchmaker and send the whole thing into a spiral of awkward so cyclonic you are spit out somewhere in the Friendzone of Oz.

“Here are your drinks.” I had never been happier to hear barking in my life. “Are you all ready to order?” the waitress added as she handed us out beverages. Fuck, I hadn’t even looked.

“Are you two ready?” Marco asked us.

“I’ll take your house omelet, and my son will do your BLT,” my mom told her. “But with miracle whip if you have it, not mayonnaise. If you don’t then use greek yogurt, I saw it on your menu for the fruit.” I proceeded to stare at her, when the fuck had she read the menu? Though, she was right. That was just what I would want.

“I’ll have the waffle and berry plate,” Marco added. “No strawberries please.” Then he turned back to me. “Are you sure you just want the sandwich?”

Before I could say anything Mom chimed in for me. “Believe me, he’ll be fine. He’s a pretty cheap date.”

I got to watch Marco’s face go as red as mine felt. I quickly picked up my orange juice and started drinking. I couldn’t look at Marco, not with my mother sitting next to me with one of the smuggest looks I’d ever seen, or felt. I set the glass down and found that Marco had done just about the same with his water. I quickly started drinking mine again. I was almost done when he started talking.

“W-well, as his mom, do you think he’d be interested in a second?” I heard him ask.

It took a good five minutes for me to stop choking. Mom didn’t stop laughing until our food came.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little scene. Enjoy.

“He seriously asked that?” Eren asked as we sat in the living room. There was a small stack of homework on the coffee table, and I was a bit surprised that he had brought it over. If anyone, I had been expecting Armin, possibly Connie, but not Eren. We hadn’t really been friends before, though coming off the high of a pain pill, everyone was my friend.

“Yes,” I groaned back in response. “It was horrible. I just kept choking, and mom kept laughing, and Marco just sat there shoveling food in his face the entire time so he wouldn’t have to look at me, and...ugh.” I leaned back against the couch and pushed the palms of my hands against my eyes. “I ended up eating just so I wouldn’t have to talk.”

Eren snorted. “Let me guess, your mom did that for you?”

I groaned. Oh, she had talked, she had talked plenty. “She told him all about my fencing, when my next competition was, how good I could ‘thrust’.” Eren started laughing, and I was too annoyed to stop talking, or maybe that was the painkiller. “Seriously, she said that. To his face. ‘My son is wonderful with his thrusts’. I swear to fuck she winked afterwards too. Marco’s face turned red enough to rival that sunburn you got on your ass last year.”

Eren was laughing too hard to correct me, because as he tells everyone, it was his lower back that got burnt, not his ass. Either way, Marco had been red, and I was surprised he didn’t started choking. He got close though, some waffle did come out of his mouth. 

“Oh man, your mom is amazing,” Eren finally said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“No she’s not, she's a sabotaging mad woman,” I grumbled back. 

“Hey, better than a coma,” Eren pointed out, and I felt like a dick. He and Mikasa didn’t have the best family life, besides each other, of course. Their mom was in a coma, had been for a few years, and their father was rarely home. He was too busy trying to figure out how to bring the woman out of it. No one knew what happened to Mikasa’s birth parents. She never talked about it.

I felt uneasy as I looked over at him. “Sorry,” I replied.

“Hey, none taken,” Eren responded as he sat back on the couch. The mirth was out of his voice, but he didn’t seem angry. Just a little somber. “Just remember that she’s just trying to show you she loves you, even if it’s in a weird way.”

I sighed, and carded my hands through my hair. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” I replied. “She was just trying to help, kinda, in a really backwards, embarrassing way.” 

“Yep,” Eren replied as he sat reclined against the couch. “But seriously, that’s still pretty fucked up.” The smirk on his face made me feel less awkward.

“No shit,” I snorted back. “And she’s been constantly checking on me. She hasn’t left me alone for more than a nap, then she’s back. It’s a cut, not a cancer.” 

Eren shrugged. “My mom’s the same way. Any time I got beat up in middle school, she thought the world was going to end. Not so much with Mikasa though, I think Mom knows that she can kick anyones ass into next Sunday.”

“Yeah, from what I can tell from you on the ice, you couldn’t fight your way through a soggy loaf of bread.” I couldn’t help but grin at him a little.

“Watch it, horseface,” he shot back. “I could still take you down, if I wanted to.”

I raised my hands in mock horror. “Oh, you wouldn’t hit a cripple, would you?” 

“Shut up,” Eren shot back, and punched me in the shoulder. We lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment before he continued talking. “So...when are you two getting together?”

I jolted a little, and stared at him. I couldn’t hide the blush on my cheeks. “W-what makes you think we are?”

Eren smirked at me. “Because he asked for a second date.”

I continued to sit as stoically as I could, despite my face being on fire. I ended up having to turn away from him. I couldn’t look him in the face. “I’m seeing him next week. He’s going to take me out to dinner.” 

There was no doubt about it, Eren was smirking next to me, and I couldn’t look. I just couldn’t look.

I could hear him smiling when he talked. “Told you your mom is awesome.” 

I couldn’t hit him hard enough with the damn throw pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some silliness.

I had been doing homework the first time he called me. It had startled me to be honest, because so many people would just text. Yet there was his name, on my phone, with the little ringing phone icon wiggling in my face. 

“Hello?” The word had come out rushed, and I gave a little wince.

“Hey, it’s Marco,” he had replied. “How are you doing today? The leg feeling any better?”

“Yeah, yeah. I can get off the crutches this weekend, so I won’t have to be on them for our uh...date.” God I had felt odd saying that. It had made me want to laugh and cringe at the same time. I sounded like a dumb kid.

Marco had given a nervous chuckle on the other end. “Actually, that’s why I’m calling.” 

My stomach had dropped out. Was he going to call it off? Had he changed his mind? I suddenly felt embarrassment creeping into me along with a little anger. “Do you want to cancel?” I asked before I thought too long on it, and even I knew I sounded bitter.

“What? No!” and the panic behind the word made me start. “I couldn’t get friday off at work, so the only day I could take you is Wednesday. I was calling to see if that would be okay, otherwise it would be almost two weeks before we could go out.”

“O-oh, I…” I froze. God that had just been...fuck that had been embarrasing. “Sorry. When you said that thing, I thought…”

“If it makes you feel any better, I was afraid you would rather wait until later,” Marco said over the phone. I could almost hear the smile in his voice. Shy, like it had been at the restaurant. “Or, ya know, decide it wasn’t worth it.”

“Well, I haven’t said yes yet,” I tried to joke back. There was a pause. Whelp, that hadn’t worked. “B-but I am! Saying yes, I mean. Wednesday is fine, really.” 

The little woosh of air that followed on the other end of the phone made my stomach find its place again. I couldn’t believe he had been that worried.

“Great, then, I’ll pick you up around five? We can get food and see an early movie.”

I had nodded, realized he couldn’t see me, and then agreed. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Alright, you pick the restaurant. Anything but seafood is good for me.” Marco had sounded happy, and it had made me smile while I talked. 

“Okay,” I told him. “I’ll think about.”

“Great. So…” he paused. “I’ll talk to you later then?”

I did the nod thing again before talking. “Yeah, and, do you have texting?”

“Huh?” he sounded surprised for a moment. “Oh! Yeah, I do. I just...I kinda hate doing that when planning. Takes too long typing on all those little buttons when you can just call and figure it out in a few minutes.”

“You really do like communication,” I teased back, and was caught a bit off guard at the laugh that followed. It was warm, that’s the only way I can describe it, and it made my temperature raise at least five degrees.

“Communication is the most important thing,” he replied. “But I have to get going. My break is almost over.”

I managed to talk while I nodded this time. “Okay, talk to you later, Marco.”

“Bye, Jean.” And then his voice was gone. I started at the phone a moment before setting it down. It buzzed the second I picked up my pencil. 

_Can’t wait to see you._

I’m not sure what made me do it, but I hit the call button. It was answered immediately.

“Hello?” Marco sounded confused.

“Me too,” I said quickly. I grinned into the phone for a moment before quickly hanging up. It took a few moments, but it the phone buzzed again. All that appeared was a smiley face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, got another one.

I don’t think I’ve ever been that nervous for a date in my life. I had sat in the living room, twiddling my thumbs, and doing my best to ignore the ache in my knee. After a week, I had no longer needed the crutches, the stitches having pulled the flesh closed enough that I could walk normally again. At least, as normally as I could with a limp. It had been hell trying to do practice with the damn leg. So much of fencing is footwork, and I could barely move around the floor.

“Just breathe, otherwise you’ll pass out before he’s able to sweep you off your feet.” Mom had been hovering around me all the past week, asking me questions about Marco whenever I would get off the phone with him, or saying things to make me roll my eyes and limp out of the room. He had only called a couple of times after the first, and I had wished he would call more, but he was busy almost constantly. He had school, work, and his skating practices. Put those three things together, and I was amazed he could make time to take a highschooler out to dinner, let alone go see a movie with. At least he was okay about texting, though all we had done was small talk.

I had only been able to give my mom, what I would like to say was a glare, but it was a pout. There was no way the look I gave her was a glare. I was too damn nervous to glare. “I am breathing,” I muttered as I started out the window. It was still early, he wasn’t supposed to show up for another ten minutes, and I was sitting there like a damn puppy.

“Really? Because it looked like you were turning blue.” She was smiling when she said it, but I wasn’t really able to smile back. I was too afraid something was going to fly out of my stomach. Whether it was butterflies or puke I wasn’t quite sure. The pain pills I was on at that point weren’t as strong as the others, but they could still do some not so fun things to my body. 

“Mooooom,” I couldn’t help whining. Really, you try not to act like a six year old when your around your parents and they are trying to make you feel better. At least, I always do with my mom... 

“Oh hush,” she told me before sitting down. Her hand on my shoulder was comforting as she sat next to me. “I’ve never seen you so nervous, not even when you got that date with, what was his name?” 

“Bertolt,” I mumbled. I had been a sophomore at the time and Bertolt had been a senior. While the guy had been nice, it hadn’t really worked out. He had a crush on someone else, though I never was able to get it out of him who. We had ended on...okay terms. I don’t hate the guy, but we haven’t talked since he graduated, which was actually when we broke up. He was the last thing I wanted to talk about. The car that pulled into the drive made sure that train of conversation died.

“Got to go,” I said quickly as I got up.

Mom followed. “Why don’t you have him come in?” she asked as I headed out the door. I knew that was why she was hovering. She wanted to talk to him again, embarrass me and give him something awkward to talk to me about. Only she always thinks the stories are cute, not awkward. I wasn’t about to give her the chance.

“Can’t mom, the movie is in an hour and a half. Don’t want to be late.” I pecked her on the cheek before shooting out the door as fast as my limp would allow. Marco had started to get out of the car, and I quickly waved at him to get back in, hiding my hand with my torso so mom wouldn’t see.

“Hi, Marco,” she called from the front door as I quickly got into the passengers seat. “Take care of my baby boy. Remember, I can call the cops on you,” she called in a singsong voice. Both of us went red. The fact that I was seventeen and he was nineteen at the time didn’t really bother my mom, but she wasn’t about to let him go without making sure he knew that despite her liking him, she wasn’t going to fully trust him yet. 

“I-I will! Promise!” Marco had called before putting the car in reverse. She was yelling something else after us, but we didn’t catch it.

I put my face in my hands. “I am so sorry,” I said as we drove down the street, Marco going carefully as he watched my mom waving in the rearview mirror.

“It’s okay,” he replied as we went around the bend in the road and he sped up just a little. “She’s just being a mom.” He looked over and smiled at me when we hit a stop sign, and my heart hammered a little bit.

“As long as she doesn’t run you off,” I tried to joke back.

Marco let out a chuckle. “If anybody is going to run anyone off, it would be me,” he said, and I looked at him in confusion. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eye, because he continued. “I put you into the emergency room, made you choke on bacon, and I’m taking you out on a Wednesday. Who does that?”

“Busy people,” I had replied quickly. “Not your fault that your days are actually full.”

Marco gave me a smile, and it made me relax a little. Just being in close proximity with him had made me calm down. Why had I been so worried? 

“Thanks,” he said as he went in the direction of Olive Garden. We had both decided that it was the best idea. Free breadsticks and soup were always filling if a portion was too small. Not that they were usually too small.

As we drove, we lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence. It felt like it could be broken, or could stay that way, and I was tilting on the edge of one or the other.

“So…” Marco cut in. “If I kept you out past eleven do you think she’d actually call the cops or just taser me?”

I looked over at him, a bit confused before I let out a grin. “Taser, definitely,” I replied. “Though if you stay behind me, I’ll make sure you don’t get hit.” 

At the next light he looked over at me again and smiled. The rest of our conversation was anything but awkward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently in the middle of moving, so sorry that updates for stories have been crap. Busy busy month. Hope you all enjoy, and sorry if my lovely Beta and I missed anything.

“Oh my god I can’t move,” Marco groaned as we sat at the table. Neither of us had been aware it was never ending pasta bowls, but we had both taken advantage. I was amazed at how much Marco ate, but he was almost constantly on the ice from what I could tell. Either that, or working at the radio station. He didn’t DJ, he said he wasn’t comfortable with that, but he helped take care of the station and keep the actual DJ’s in line. More than once he had to sit next to the bleep button and hit it while one of the student DJ’s was plastered during a show. 

“Neither can I,” I replied as I sat back in the booth. Cheese sauce was just so damn filling.

“I’m going to have to tell my dad about this,” Marco said as he tried to sit up straight before giving up. I had found it oddly charming. “He loves pasta. He could out eat us both.”

“If he works as hard as you do, then I wouldn’t doubt it,” I told him with a grin.

“He keeps mom happy, so I would say so.” He said with a smile, and it felt good to see it. There had been a lot of that during dinner. The two of us talking about classes, the differences between college and high school, a little about his DJ work and ice skating while I talked about fencing. It’s one of those things where I can remember what was talked about, but not how, just that we were comfortable and happy as we shoveled food in our mouths. “What does your dad do?” he asked me as he reached for his water.

I wish I could say I didn’t lapse into silence for a moment, but I did, and it was just long enough for Marco to realize that whatever relationship I had was strained.

“He’s in sales,” I said as I reached for my own water. “Don’t ask me what, it changes all the time, and well...I don’t see him much.” I didn’t want to tell him it had been over six years.

“Oh,” Marco replied as he shifted in his chair. He looked uncomfortable as he rubbed at the back of his head. “Sorry, I-”

“Don’t be,” I interrupted. “You didn’t know, and I might as well get this crap out in the open now. My father had left when I was about eight. I get birthday cards and things, but he’s never really been around, and I’ve never really wanted him there,” I told him. The last bit seemed to peak Marco’s interest more than deter him, so I continued. “Moms been all I really need, and while at times it’s been hard, I would rather be with her than him anytime. He’s too married to his work to be married to anyone else, even if he is constantly switching businesses. The guy really can’t decide on what he wants to do.” Marco had given me a little smirk at that, a strained one, but it made me feel better. “So I know he loves me and all that crap, and he’s tried to show it in his own distant and kind of shitty way, but he’s just not really in my life, and I’m fine with that.”

Marco nodded. “Alright, so your dad isn’t really a deadbeat, but just kind of sucks then?” He looked a bit worried after he said it, but I laughed.

“Yep, that’s about right,” I told him.

“And you’re mom kicks ass at keeping people insured,” he adds.

I gave him a grin, unable to believe he had remembered her profession. “That’s mom,” I confirmed. Marco smiled at me and I smiled back. “And your parents are…” I let the question hang as Marco straightened a bit.

“Oh, right,” he let out an embarrassed laugh. “Mom’s a mechanic and Dad’s a dentist.”

I couldn’t help but stare at him a moment. “Well that had to be one hell of a meeting.” 

“Yeah, well when dad was first in school he had to bring in people to practice on, like a discount dentistry thing done through the college,” he had begun to explain. “Mom didn’t have dental insurance so she signed up, and, well, that was it. He cleaned her teeth and she welded his muffler back together.”

“Well damn,” I chuckled. “Does that mean you’re good with a blowtorch?”

Marco laughed. “I wish. Last time I tried I cinged off one of my eyebrows, and while dad wanted me to be a dentist, I never had the same love of teeth.”

“I’m glad. You’d be wasting a lot of talent if you were wielding a drill all day.” I hadn’t planned the sentence at all, but it amazingly got him to blush.

“Thanks,” he said softly. 

We lapsed into a comfortable silence for a little as we people watched around the restaurant. Marco paid the tab, and we unwrapped our mints and practically waddled out of the place. It wasn’t until we were back in his car that we really started to talk again. “So you’re sure about seeing this Ouija movie?” he asked.

I had nodded. “Yeah, it can’t be as crappy as everyone is saying.” We had both been wanting to see it, but had missed it with our large groups of friends, and no one had been willing to see it twice that I knew. From what we could tell, it was going to be pure crap, but it would be a good first date movie. If there were barely any people, we could talk through it, and if not, then we could snicker and whisper horrible comments over it. 

The drive over had been quick, and getting tickets had been even quicker, Marco insisting he buy. “You bought dinner,” I had tried, but he had tricked me saying I could get snacks. As soon as we were walking past the snack bar I had realized what he had done.

“Did you plan that?” I asked as we walked into the theater. 

Marco just smiled softly and rubbed the back of his head. “Maybe,” he replied. “But, where do you want to…” we had both paused. “Sit.”

The theater was absolutely empty, the only sound was the gentle music playing as ads flickerd on the screen. We looked at one another, and the word came out before I could think. “Back?” 

I don’t know which one of us turned red first, but I’m pretty sure both of our heads went to the gutter pretty quick. “I mean, don’t want some annoying teens sitting behind us and...oh wait.” 

Marco laughed then, a nice one that broke my nervousness. “You mean like us?” he teased as he began up the steps. 

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, like us,” I admitted and headed up after him, limping a little with my leg. We sat right in the center, eyes on the screen. As the minutes ticked by, and we did our best to poke fun at the ads and not let silence seep in, we realized something. No one else was coming. We had the theater to ourselves.

I was torn between two thoughts.

‘Hell yes’, and ‘Fuck’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear you'll get some making out in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I had been wrong. Well, we both had been wrong. The movie really was that bad. I can’t even remember most of it because, well, we just didn’t care. About a quarter way in we had started laughing at the horrible acting and predictable plot line.

“Insert jump scare...here,” Marco had said as the main character looked through the little board piece. A little girl appeared and I gave a mock scream with Marco, waving hands and everything. When we put our hands down, they were on top of one another. For a moment we had frozen before his fingers had wrapped around mine. We sat in the dark of the theater for a few moments, staring at the attempts at being scary on the screen. Then I felt him shift next to me, and I couldn’t have stopped myself from looking if I wanted to. I found Marco was looking at me, his body turned towards mine..

There was screaming on screen, but neither of us really cared about that, at least I didn’t. Phoney gag scares and shit like that weren’t nearly as interesting as the guy that was looking at me and smirking, leaning in, and kissing me. I kissed him back. We started slow, hands still together on the armrest, mouths moving against one anothers gently, and his other hand came up on the side of my neck. Pulling back for a moment, I pushed up the armrest up and shifted closer. He brought me to him with an arm around my shoulder, and kissed me again. One of Marco’s hands dropped to my thigh, squeezed, and move down. It felt great until…

“Fuck!” The pain was dull, but it shot up my leg and startled the hell out of me.

“Oh, crap, I’m sorry,” Marco said as he pulled back from me.

“Wait, no, no it’s fine. Just watch the knee, we can still...I mean,” I had sighed. The knee had struck again, and...well I hadn’t expected him to lift me up. “Wha-Marco?” My arms looped around his neck as he gave a grunt of exertion. My legs were thrown over the other arm rest, and I was wrapped in warm, surprisingly strong arms.

“Is this okay?” The words were so sheepish and sweet, and the only thing I could respond with was a kiss. I mean, if you were wrapped up in his arms and being asked if it was okay to be held in a dark theater, how would you react?

He kept one hand wrapped tight around my waist to help keep me in his lap while the other slid up into my hair. I kept my arms firmly around his neck, just enjoying the way that our mouths felt together. His hand squeezed at my thigh, moved up my other leg, and squeezed my good knee. I had let out a little gasp into his mouth, and the sneaky bastard got his tongue inside. It had startled me, I had pulled back, and Marco of course thought I hadn’t liked it.

“Is that-”

“It’s fucking perfect,” I told him before diving back in to kiss him. It had been my turn to get a tongue in edgewise, and I got a few nice noises out of him. His hands moved more, pressed, and I shifted so that I could grab one of his hands. We squeezed each others fingers tight before finally pulling apart. Not going to lie, my cock was more than ready, and I could feel Marco’s bumping against my side when I shifted.

“Do you…” I had trailed off.

“Not here,” was his quick response. “I mean, not that I don’t want to, but...” Marco had looked up at me with a shy smile. “A-after the movie?” 

“Wanna say fuck the movie?” I had asked quickly.

He had given a very quick nod in response.

\-----

The car was cramped, really cramped for two almost grown men sitting in the back seat, but we managed. Marco had moved the car near the back of the movie theater parking lot, and pushed the front seats as far forwards as he could. He had also left the windows cracked so they wouldn’t fog too much, but it hadn’t felt like there was enough oxygen in the car with him kneeling before me.

“Is your leg okay?” Marco had arranged us so that he was kneeling between my legs on the car seat, my bad one free to splay out. 

“F-fine.” It had been pretty damn intimidating to have a hot guy between my legs with a hard on clearly showing through his jeans. In the slight light from the parking lot lamps, I could see Marco’s freckles standing out stark from his blush. It was too tempting. I reached up to trace a finger over them. I had been startled when he pushed his cheek into my hand and chuckled.

“What?” I had asked.

He had smirked at me. “Just... can’t believe you’re here.” 

“That makes two of us,” I had replied. Then I kissed him, because out of the two of us, one of us needed to shut us up or we would have kept stalling. 

His hands had been gentle on my hips, careful while he undid my belt. At least, we started out that way. Hormones are hard to fight with, and it didn’t take long before simple kisses turned to feverish kisses and denim was being shoved down. When we got down to briefs we had paused for a moment. 

“You still good?” he had asked. 

“As long as you are.” It was apparently what he needed to hear, because his hand slid into my briefs, found my dick, and god that had felt great. It was an electric zing through me that had me groaning. He pumped me for a little bit, hand tight at the base of my cock. I writhed a little under him, my hands gripping at his shoulders while he leaned down to kiss me. It had felt so good to have him touching me.

“How do you like it?” he asked as he kept going.

“L-little tighter,” I replied. “Longer strokes.” He did so, and it was a little touch of heaven, and he was my freckled Jesus.

“Like that?” he murmured into my ear.

“Uh-huh.” I was down to just syllables as he pumped me. He kept going, fingers playing over me, and it was about then that I realized I should probably be doing something back. 

I brought up one of my hands and found my way into his briefs, and the cock I found made me groan. He was long, warm, and he gave me the most wonderful moan just from that little touch. His fingers stuttered over my dick, and I found myself panting. 

Our hands moved as frantically as our mouths. Delayed gratification wasn’t something we were horribly worried about, if anything it was the opposite. Marco kept his hand moving the way I wanted, and while I couldn’t voice a question of what he wanted, I found a rhythm that had him groaning into my mouth.

“Oh shit,” he panted as his head dropped to my shoulder. I kissed up the side of his neck, sucked his ear into my mouth, and he bit a small mark into my shoulder. That was it for me. Having his head warm and heavy on my shoulder while he sucked a hickey into my skin had me shooting over his fingers and onto my stomach. A second later there was a shock of warmth over my own fingers that made me shudder. Marco gasped against my throat as he came above me and came onto my belly.

“Wow,” he said after a few moments. 

I stared up at the ceiling of the car, body floating. “Yeah,” I replied back with a smile. “Wow.”

The two of us stayed like that for a bit, our cum drying on my stomach. After a while, it didn’t feel hot anymore, it just felt disgusting. “Hey, Marco?” I asked.

“Huh?” he had replied from his odd hunched over position, face still pressed against my neck.

“Do-do you have a towel or something because I-”

“Shit!” Marco was up, hand searching the floor of the car before pulling up a box of crushed tissues. He took a handful and started cleaning us up. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you, or aimed somewhere, or-”

“How far are we from your house?” I had interrupted. 

He had blinked in confusion. “Uh, about fifteen minutes?” 

I looked over at the car clock. The glow in the dark hands told me it wasn’t even ten yet. “Because a shower would be the perfect apology.” 

“Yeah, I can give you that,” he replied. “I mean, get you to one, or-”

I kissed him quiet. “Come on,” I told him as we sat in the half light of his car. “Let’s go to your place.”

\------

Nothing happened at Marco’s except for me getting my shower. He had decided that it would be best if we saved that for another time, which made sense. Out of the two of us he was trying to be the responsible one. It was cute as he showed me his small one person apartment. All I really saw was the living room, not having much time to look around after the shower before we had to leave.

He got me back before eleven and kissed me breathless in the front seat. I stepped through the door at 10:58, and mom was waiting.

“Soooo,” she said from the couch where she had been pretending to read. I knew she was pretending because the remote was next to her and she was holding the book upside down.

“I’m going to bed,” I had responded with a smirk. 

“Oh come on,” she whined. “At least tell me he kissed you!” she called after me up the stairs.

I touched the mark on my neck. “Yep!” I called with a smile. “And he’s good at it!” I could practically feel her giddiness from the bathroom where I begrudgingly brushed the taste of his tongue out of my mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be wrapping up here soon. Sorry for the wait on it.

My foil snapped against my opponents as my feet moved over the floor. My knee felt sore as I moved, but I kept up the foot work. One hand stayed behind my back, the other moving mainly at the wrist. My elbow pulled in and pushed out when needed, knocking my opponents blade away as he went around the floor. Turning to the side, I manage to get away from a possible hit, and I in turn tapped his shoulder. “Point,” I said. His shoulders dropped.

“Next two,” Coach Zacharias called out to us. 

We walked off of the floor. “Come on man, I can’t even get a point on you when you're handicapped,” Connie said as he pulled off his mask. I pulled mine off as well, and we headed over to the side of the room where the benches were.

“And that is why I am going to place,” I told him with a smile. My knee was already pretty much healed, and there was only a week until my competition. Even with the injury, I was doing just as well as I had been, so I wasn’t too worried.

Connie rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench that held our bags and water. “Yeah, no shit,” he grunted after he was done drinking. “Is that guy you’re dating going to come?”

I felt my face warm up a little. By then everyone knew about us, it had almost been a month. It didn’t help that Eren had a bad habit of letting things slip that he didn’t think mattered. And really, it hadn’t, but due to our schedules most people didn’t think he existed yet. No one but Eren had seen him.

“Yes, he’ll be here,” I told him. “We have a date tonight after practice.”

Connie gave me a grin as he leaned against the wall as the next sparring match began. “You two getting pretty serious?” He asked as I watched the other two move, eyes on their footwork.

I snorted. “It’s been less than a month, not sure you can call that serious.”

“Time doesn’t matter, Jean, and you know it.” Connie kept smirking at me as he said it. “It matters how real it is.”

“Like you and Sasha are real?” Watching Connie’s face go red was always worth it. He and Sasha had only been dating a few months, but they acted like it had been a hell of a lot longer. His response hadn’t been what I thought it would be.

“Yeah,” he had replied. “Like me and Sasha.”

“Kirsten, Springer, you’re back up!” Coach Zacharias called out. Connie and I stood up, grabbed our masks, and headed out.

“Just, if it feels right don’t question it,” he added as he walked out onto the floor with me. We fell into stance. “So uh, what’s this guy look like?” he asked me just before we were given the starting signal. 

“Taller than us, dark hair,” I replied through my mask as we started to move. “Lean build,” I added as I knocked away a swipe.

“Buttload of freckles?” He stopped one of my hits.

“Yeah, how did you know?” I asked as I chased him backwards.

“Because I think he’s here,” Connie replied. 

I couldn’t help but glance towards the door when he said it. Sure enough, there was Marco standing against the wall. He gave me a little wave.

“Point,” Connie said as hit my shoulder.

“Screw you man,” I replied and fell back into stance. He gave a laugh, and fell back into his own position. Connie landed two points out of six. I blamed it on the leg, but from the way Connie grinned as I introduced him to Marco, I could tell he knew it was because of two big brown eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

“You’re going to be fine,” Marco had told me that more times than I can accurately remember. The fencing tournament had been going on for over an hour, and so far I had made it through every one of my pairings. The last one had been close though. I had just barely beaten the guy by a point. I was nervous, pacing, and all I could think about was how close I had come to losing. Every point had counted in that competition.

“Jean,” he said as I kept moving around the classroom. We had slipped into one of them so that I wouldn’t blow a gasket in the middle of the gym. There had still been some pairs left before the finals, and I had more time than I had expected between my matches. “Jean, would you sit down.”

“I can’t sit down,” I had snapped back before taking a deep breath. “Sorry, it’s just, if I sit down I feel like I’m going to lock up.”

“And if you don’t sit down you’re going to drive yourself up a wall,” Marco had replied. “Seriously, come here.” Marco had reached for me.

“Marco, I really can-” Marco grabbed my hand and pulled me over to sit in his lap. 

“Relax,” he said gently against my back. “You need to relax.”

I had groaned in frustration as I sat in his lap and let my head flop back on his shoulder to stare at the ceiling. “There is no way I am going to be able to relax,” I grumbled.

“I know how to make you relax.” His mouth had been right next to my ear, and it sent jolts of a different tension through me. Marco’s hands were suddenly on my thighs, kneading them as I started taking in sharp breaths.

“T-that’s not relaxing me,” I pointed out, though I didn’t have him stop. It felt good to have his hands on me, and I ended up closing my eyes. His mouth traced above the collar of my uniform as his hands kept going, fingers coming up to the buttons on my pants.

“It will,” he had replied with a little chuckle in his voice. As he popped the buttons open on my pants, my hands found the sides of the chair we had been sitting in. Marco’s fingers were cold when they wrapped around my dick, but they were welcome. I felt like I was going to overheat in that classroom, When he began to swirl his palm over the head of my cock, my eyes half closed as I turned my face into Marco’s neck and panted. 

“There we go,” he said as he stroked me, kissing the new parts of my face I had exposed to him. “Relax.”

“F-fuck,” I replied as his other hand squeezed through my clothing just under my hip. He had been learning quite a bit about my dick during our parking lot make out sessions. At that point he hadn’t trusted himself, or me, in going back to his place and going further. Not that we hadn’t gone to his apartment a few other times, mostly for quick showers that started with soapy handjobs and ended in sudsy scrubbing.

“Get up,” he said suddenly as his hands fell away.

“Huh?” I asked blearily as he stood and made me get up with him. I was quickly moved back into the chair and found him between my legs. It made me think about him taking off my pants in the nurses station back at the ice skating rink, only this time he was pulling my pants down for much different reasons. 

“Can’t have you getting your pants dirty,” he said as he got them down to my knees, just above the healing scar on my leg.

“Marco,” I said shakily as he leaned in and nuzzled my dick. Not kidding, he nuzzled it, and my brain frizzled because I knew what was coming after that. 

“Is th-” He had been asking for permission, I knew it the second he opened his mouth.

“Yes!” My voice had been high, a little too forceful, and it made him smile. His mouth wrapped around my dick a second later, and it was glorious. He couldn’t take it deep, I had learned that once in the car, but he had a hell of a better time now that we weren’t cramped up in the backseat. 

“Oh-oh, god,” I gasped as I pushed my hands into his hair. It spurred him on, his tongue moving over the head as his hand pumped the shaft. The spit that dribbled from his mouth had made his fingers glide, and with how high strung I was, I knew I wasn’t going to last.

“I-I dont, fuck, I’m not…” I gritted my teeth. I couldn’t go that fast, that would be embarrassing. 

Marco’s mouth came off for just a moment. “Go,” he told me. “Let go, relax.” 

I did the second his mouth was back on me. My eyes flew opened when I realized he wasn’t pulling off, and that I could feel his tongue moving around to help pull my cum to the back of his throat so he could swallow. Words had escaped me, and I found myself just staring down at him as he drank me down until I was done and shaking. 

“There,” he said a bit breathlessly as he wiped spit and cum off his lips with the back of his hand. “Bet you’re feeling relaxed now.” 

I nodded. “Y-yeah. That was-”

“Kirstein, where are ya!” came coach Zachariah’s voice. “Final rounds are about to start.” I had sprang out of the chair so fast I almost knocked Marco over. Just the man’s voice had almost undone everything Marco had just done.

“C-coming!” I yelled back as I quickly tucked myself back in and buttoned up my pants. Marco was chuckling.

“I think you already did that,” he pointed out with a smile. 

I responded by giving him a deep, but quick kiss. “Thank you,” I told him before kissing him again. 

“Jean!” and that had been my mother. Crap.

“I heard you, I’m coming!” I called. “See you at the end,” I told him before quickly darting off. 

I looked for him and mom before and after every match. 

His smile was almost blinding when I came down off the first place podium after making it through the finals, and when I finished hugging mom, his mouth was all mine. 

“That was amazing,” he had told me. “Absolutely amazing.” I had never blushed so hard.


	14. Chapter 14

“So do I have to ask you to prom, or are you going to ask me?” It came out of nowhere as Marco pulled me along. My skates almost went out from under me at the question, but he caught me.

“W-what?” I asked in confusion as we stood on the ice, his arms wrapped around me. With my leg healed, and the win under my belt, he thought it would be a good idea for me to try practicing again. Marco had even gotten permission to use one of the small practice rooms they usually used with small kids.

“What, you didn’t think I wouldn’t see the signs all over the school?” He had smirked when he said it, but I could tell there was just a little hurt behind it. To be honest, I hadn’t even thought about it when he had come. I hadn’t been planning on going to prom, so asking him to it wasn’t a thing for me.

“No-no, I mean yes, I mean-” My brain was trying to switch from keeping me balanced and making my mouth move. I finally managed to get words out. “I hadn’t even thought of it,” I replied, getting out a sentence he could actually understand.

Marco looked a little confused. “You aren’t excited for your senior prom?” he asked as I found my balance.

“Not really,”I replied as we started moving again, slowly. “I’ve already been.”

“To senior prom?” Marco asked with his head cocked. 

God I hadn’t wanted to get into that. “Yeah...uh.” Suddenly I no longer felt comfortable with him. Well, not with him, but with the situation. We had talked about ex’s, but it was always kind of awkward, and when it came to Bertold, well i just didn’t like to get into it. “Bertold took me.”

“Oh,” was all Marco could reply with. We fell into silence for a moment. “Guessing it wasn’t all that great,” he added softly. He had hit the nail on the head. When Bertold had taken me, he had already developed his secret crush. The entire time he had been a bit distant, barely talked, and was mostly on his phone. I had ended up asking him to take me home early, pretending I had gotten sick from the punch being spiked. I had been lying.

“Let’s just say I don’t have the fondest memories,” I replied. The silence came back, and then we came to a stop.

Marco’s hands had shifted to hold mine instead of just grabbing them. “Can I give you a good one then?” he asked softly. I looked up at him, and found the look on his face so hopeful and sincere it took my by surprise in a somewhat awkward way. My chest tightened, my face heated, and my stomach dropped.

“Y-you can’t,” I spit out, and his face fell. That had made me panic “No! No, not because I don’t want you to,” I said quickly. “The proms just the same night as your competition.”

He looked at me blankly. “Oh,” he managed. “Oh, god, I’m an idiot,” he added with a laugh. The tension began to melt away.

“No you’re not,” I replied with a smile spreading on my own face. “I’m just surprised prom over-rode your competition.” We started moving again, though this time I actually moved with him, following instead of being pulled.

“You tend to over-ride a lot of stuff, Jean,” he replied. I don’t know how I didn’t fall back on my ass when he kissed me, but I stayed upright. It was even easier when he pulled me in closer, his mouth devouring mine as he we stayed in the middle of the small practice rink. If not for the fact that there had been a group of six year olds coming, we might not have left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9P0PCRtlemw.

I’ve already said that my mother is amazing, but it needs reiterating, because she really is.

“Alright, got the flowers?” Mom had asked me over the phone. 

“Nope, I’m holding a nest of snakes,” I replied as I held up the bouquet to nothing as I left the flower shop. Mom had ordered the flowers, having thought further ahead than I had. They were nice, mostly spring ones with lots of color, and had candy in between the stems. As I said, she’s amazing.

“Well don’t let one bite you on the asp,” she replied. I let out a groan while she laughed. 

 

“Whatever, Mom,” I sighed. “I’m going to start driving here in a second, so I’ll message you after the show with his placement.”

“Alright, Jean, have fun! I’m so mad I had to miss it,” she huffed on the other end. She had been called out for a business meeting. It had meant she couldn’t come to the show, but it also meant that I didn’t have a curfew, not that I was going to tell her that. 

“I will mom, love you,” I told her as I walked towards my car.

“Love you too,” she replied. “And use protection!”

“Mom!” but she had already hung up. My cheeks were burning as I went to get in the car.

“Hey, Jean!” The call had caught me off guard as I turned and looked over to find Connie jogging over, a box in either hand. “Whoa, that’s one hell of a boutonniere,” he said when he came to a stop.

“Huh?” I looked at the boxes of small flowers in his hands, and then at my bouquet. “Oh! No, no. I’m not going to prom, remember? Marco has his show tonight.” I had talked to Connie about it a couple of times at school, but he never did have the best memory for stuff like that.

“Oh, shit, sorry. Just saw the flowers, and, you know, assumed.” He grinned at me. “Though Sasha would kill me if I got her a bouquet instead of a corsage. Do you know how hard it would be to get snacks carrying one of those around?” 

I rolled my eyes. “I swear, I can’t tell if she has more of an intimate relationship with food or you.”

“That is why I am cooking her dinner,” Connie said with a wink. “But we’ll be sorry you aren’t there.”

 

“You won’t even know I’m missing,” I pointed out. 

“Maybe,” Connie said with a shrug. “But it would be fun to watch you put that fancy footwork of yours towards something other than fencing.”

“Yeah, right.” I rarely danced, and Connie knew that.

“Someday, man, someday. Anyways, I have to go. Need to go check on the pot roast,” he gave me a wave with one of the boxes. “Have fun at the show.”

“Yeah, you too,” I replied as I opened my car door. I watched him jog off down towards his own car and shook my head. The guy could make cookies in home-ec, that was about the most I had ever seen him cook. How Connie had made a pot roast was beyond me, but Sasha had raved about it for weeks. It’s how we all learned he could cook.  
\----  
I couldn’t be with Marco in the dressing rooms. The rules were a lot more strict than at the school, but it wasn’t bad. I found myself sitting near the front with Marco’s parents, close enough that I could see the skater’s faces in detail, but far enough back that I didn’t have to crane my neck to watch their whole routine. I was nervous though. I had wanted to be back in the dressing room with him, kissing him, hugging him, doing something to help him loosen up. He had to be as nervous as I had been.

“Do you know anything about the routine?” I asked his mother. She was a nice woman who had hugged me when we had met outside of the rink, Marco blushing hard. It was easy to see where he got his freckles from. 

“Nothing I can tell you,” she had replied with a wink. He had been keeping his routine a secret, having only told me I had given him some inspiration for it, whatever that had meant. 

“Just know that you’ll enjoy,” his father replied calmly. “It’ll be worth the wait.” From what I could tell, Marco got most of his temperament from his father, but most of his looks from his mom. 

I hadn’t been expecting what had happened in the rink at all.

“Now, on the ice, we have Marco Bodt, skating to the…” there was a pause by the announcer. “Fencing song by Geraci.” I had stared at the ice in confusion, and then in awe when Marco had come out in a fencing outfit while holding a foil and a helmet. 

There were whistles and calls as he bowed to the crowd, put on the helmet, and raised his foil to point towards the ceiling. The song began, and he started to move. “I see you standing there, all dressed in white,” the song began, and at that point I had already lost it. I was laughing and cheering as he went around the rink, playing at fencing while doing footwork I had never thought possible on the slippery surface. He moved fluidly, the song behind him filling my ears with silly lyrics as he married the grace of jousting and ice skating together in a comical dance. 

Near the middle of the song the spins and jumps came in. Axles, he had told me they were called. Doubles, triples, and spins that made me dizzy just witnessing them. My eyes followed him like they had that first day, and I couldn’t look away. It was too amazing, too perfect, and then in a sudden stop and point at the crowd, it was over. I don’t think I have ever cheered so hard in my life as I stood up with his parents, his mother hugging me.

Watching the rest of the performances was almost painful while I waited. I had almost rung the stems of the bouquet into non-existence by the time Marco was back in the rink with the others, all of them waiting in line to see where they had placed. The announcer gave a small speech, a very unmemorable one that had people bouncing in their seats while they waited for what they wanted.

“Now, to get to what you really care about,” he finally said as he was handed a piece of paper. “Our second runner up!” I held my breathe as he read off the first and second runner up names, neither was Marco. I had been silently praying the whole time. He was the only one who had done something silly. The only other guy who had done something non-classical,a 90’s number, had gotten second, so all I could think was that he had to win first. 

I was right.

“And our first place tonight, is Marco Bodt!” I exploded, and so did Mr. and Mrs. Bodt as we all ended up jumping up and down together, hugging and yelling as Mrs. Bodt whistled high and shrill with two fingers in her mouth.

“Come on, come on,” she said as she pushed me towards the end of the aisle. 

“But he hasn’t talked yet,” I said as she rushed me passed those who were sitting down. 

“You’ll be able to hear him,” she replied with a grin, which was true. I just couldn’t understand what was going on.

“Congratulations, Mr. Bodt, is there anything you would like to say?” I heard the announcer say. 

“Yes,” he said, and I could hear his smile. “And sorry if this is rude, but can I go?” 

I almost stumbled as I tried to look over, his mom kept pushing me. The woman was strong, I don’t think I could have stopped if I wanted to.

“Whatever for?” the announcer asked back confused.

“It’s prom tonight,” he replied, and I felt my stomach almost give way. “And if I leave now, my date and I can make it for the last dance.” 

If not for Mrs. Bodt I would have fallen into the crowd as she practically carried me towards the aisle. I was too busy looking at that perfect smile on the face of my grinning boyfriend as he watched his mom get me through the crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly and fun dancing.

“Wait, no that’s mine.” I don’t know if you’ve ever had to get into a tux in a limo, but let me tell you, it’s a pain in the ass. Marco had it waiting outside for us while his parents had his, and my, tux in their car.

“Tell your mother I can’t wait to meet her,” Mrs. Bodt had told me before shoving me into the limo. I had almost been too stunned to move until Marco kissed me.

“Shit, you’re right,” I had replied. What had belong to him was the boutonniere that went with my tux. The clothing had fit a little snug in places, having last been fitted for homecoming, but it worked. Marco looked amazing in his, even if the two of us had wrinkled the heck out of it by rolling around on the floor between getting our pants and shirts on. 

“Here you go,” he handed me mine. His was white, and mine was red to match his tie. Not going to lie, I had wanted to tear that thing off along with his tux something fierce. It had made it easy to pull him down for kisses though.

“I can’t believe you put this together,” I told him as the limo took a turn and we leaned with it. 

“Your mom helped,” he had pointed out with a grin.

“Did she help you with the fencing outfit too?” I asked as we finally sat in the seats to get our shoes on. 

“While we were at the tournament,” he told me with a nod. “That woman does not take a no for an answer. Your couch had not wanted to part with a uniform.”

“You got one of the training ones?” I had asked. We had some smaller ones, but I hadn’t seen any Marco’s size in the extras closet.

He had grinned. “One of his.” 

I had blinked at him as the limo came to a slow halt outside the school. “Holy shit, my mother is magic,” I said as the engine turned off. 

Marco pulled out a set of tickets from his coat pocket. “Yes she is.” He kissed me again, not stopping when the door was opened for us. It took a couple of throat clearings for us to get the hint and get out. 

We grabbed our stuff and exited into the parking lot. It had been funny to watch Marco balance his bouquet on top of his stuff. That was when it had hit me. “How are we getting back?”

Marco had simply grinned, and I should have realized he had a plan, because he had already gotten us that far. “My car is parked just over there. Mom and Dad took me to the competition.” If the flowers hadn’t been in the way, I would have kissed him, but I didn’t want a mouth full of babies breath. I settled for giving him a hip bump..

By the time we had gotten into the prom, some people were already leaving. Marco hadn’t been kidding when he had said we would be getting there just in time for the last few songs. By then the king and queen had been called, Mikasa having been crowned, and looking like she was about ready to fall asleep off to the side of the dance floor while the king danced with his date. Sasha had a plate of snacks while she danced with Connie, and Armin and Eren were...somewhere. I didn’t rightly care, I had been too distracted by Marco.

The second we had entered, he had pulled me to the dance-floor, and immediately we had gotten into dancing. More he had, I had become shy, and then he started fencing at me. Yes, fencing, foot work and all, and then he had grabbed my hands. “Fence with me!” he had yelled over the music, so I did because it was too ridiculous not to do. We fenced all over the dancefloor, and it was silly, but perfect. At one point, I had looked over to find Sasha and Connie fencing, her plate of food gone and a smile on her face. 

“Really, that’s how you dance?” Connie had cried out when we passed by him, though he had said it with a smile. 

I had just smiled back at him before being swept up into Marco’s arms as the last song was called, and the music went slow. 

“Care if we dance now?” he asked me. 

“Only because you asked so nicely,” I replied as the couples came together and the singles headed for the door. I kissed him then, soft and slow like the music, and it was perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy it.

By the time we got back to his place, we were both exhausted and sticky with sweat. The DJ had given us a few more songs, much to the teachers chagrin, and we danced harder than I had expected. Marco had even lifted me at one point, and then almost dropped me. It wasn’t his fault, I just had no idea what the hell to do.

The shower had been so small, we could barely fit together in it, which was nice for skin on skin contact, not so much with rinsing off.

“Okay, move left,” I said as we tried to make a circle in the shower. 

Marco moved.

“My left,” I corrected.

“How about this?” He wrapped his arms around the two of us, and turned us slowly. It made me feel like I was back on the dancefloor, turning in slow circles while he held me tight and old love songs played. Sappy, I know, but that’s how it had felt.

“Fine by me,” I replied as I was moved under the spray. The shampoo dripped over my face as his hands came up to wash it out of my hair. I had given a yawn, keeping my head down to keep the soap out of my mouth.

“You sound ex-” he gave his own yawn. “Exhausted.”

“Look who’s talking,” I had replied with a chuckle. His hands had come down out of my hair, gone behind my head and shoulders, and pulled me forwards. I lifted my head, and kissed him. Despite our exhaustion, we were both half hard against one another.

“D-do you want to…” I trailed off. If he had wanted to, I would have, but he shook his head as water trickled over us.

“Not tonight,” he replied and kissed my head. “I think I’d fall asleep on top of ya.”

“Who said you’d top?” I asked with a smirk. His cheeks went red. That had woken me up a bit more, but sleep was still a strong counter argument to the blood in my loins. 

“Well...if it’s okay with you, for the first time, could I...ride you?” Marco was blushing, his eyes half closed due to water, and we were both fully hard. 

“Do you still want to go to bed?” I had asked. Exhausted or not, that sentence had more of me awake than I thought possible. 

“As long as it’s with you,” he told me, and I kissed him. We didn’t really dry off when we got out of the shower. It was more of a frantic flailing of fabric before we ended up on the bed.

“You really okay with this?” he had asked me when we had ended up on the bed, both hard, and a bottle of lube in one of my hands and him below me. It wasn’t what I had been expecting, but I was totally fine with it. 

“I am very okay with this,” I replied as I squeezed lube out onto my fingers. His response had been to give me more room to work. I had been careful when I prepped him, searching and pushing inside to see what got him going, and when he was finally ready, and everything that I had learned went out the window because I got flipped onto my back.

“Someone’s eager,” I had joked with him as he had slid a condom down my cock and positioned himself above me. 

“You think?” he asked me with a smile before he leaned in and kissed me. It was also a nice distraction as he lowered himself down onto my cock. In seconds, he had us both gasping into each other’s mouths. 

“Fuck yes,” Marco had panted into my mouth. “Th-that, holy.”

He slid all the way down, came up on his knees, back down, and I grabbed his hips and started to thrust. The two of us found ourselves gasping and panting, which was about all we could do. The exhaustion of the night mixed with the sudden, intense pleasure of our first time together took it out of us quickly. Orgasm came faster for the two of us than we would have wanted, but that didn’t make it bad.

“Okay,” Marco had told me when he was collapsed next to me. “I think sleeping would be a good idea now,” he yawned as he wiped my stomach off with the still damp towel from our shower. Another round under the water wasn’t going to happen that night, we weren’t going to be able to move more than a few feet from the bed.

“Agreed,” I had replied and moved in closer to him, the two of us touching but not quite wrapped together. It was too warm for that, but we had wanted to be together. I had wanted to say I love you that night, but I hadn’t quite made it. It seemed too soon. 

Not now though, now I tell him it almost constantly. Especially when we skate. I’m still not that great, but it’s helped my footwork, and we’re doing a couples thing next week. I have no idea how it’ll turn out, but I know this. When we’re out there on the ice, I don’t feel like a flamingo anymore, I feel like a swan, just like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end to my first, first person story. I hope you enjoyed it, even if the smut was a bit lighter than usual. Now to go finish the other stories sitting in my queue.


End file.
